


Security

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Lies, M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Security

Lex rewound the tape again, stroking himself and watching as Clark yelled his name and came. Clark's broad, strong fingers gripped the bed frame tightly, leaving indentations. The contrast of bright steel and wrought iron reminiscent of the two of them, both strong, but differently tempered.

The remembered taste of him, hot and punishingly hard in his mouth.

"No, Lex, I can't get the handcuffs off. Why would you think I could?" He'd asked, eyes too wide for innocence, voice too bright for honesty.

But Lex could lie, too. "Oh, no Clark. I'm not taping now. It's just for security."


End file.
